Nos hemos casado
by Bangsie.Wolf
Summary: Cuando tú tienes sed de venganza y tienes como mejor amigo al actor del momento que te propone matrimonio, ¿qué harías? – Peeta y Katniss se casan creyendo que será una situación fácil de manejar… ¿pero qué pasa cuando las cosas comienzan a complicarse? ¿Podrán los dos mantener las cosas en control, o al final todo se saldrá de sus manos?
1. Introducción: La propuesta

Cuando tú tienes sed de venganza y tienes como mejor amigo al actor del momento que te propone matrimonio, ¿qué harías? – Peeta y Katniss se casan creyendo que será una situación fácil de manejar… ¿pero qué pasa cuando las cosas comienzan a complicarse? ¿Podrán los dos mantener las cosas en control, o al final todo se saldrá de sus manos?

 **...**

* * *

 **NOS HEMOS CASADO**

 **...**

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

" **La propuesta"**

* * *

Estamos celebrando el triunfo de la nueva película de Peeta… otra vez. Creo que debería decirle que deberíamos dejar de hacerlo porque se está convirtiendo en una rutina, y sinceramente, a mí ya me parece como una forma de echarnos en cara lo bien que le está yendo por la vida. Es mi mejor amigo y lo adoro con toda mi alma… pero bueno… no es malo tener un poco de envidia. El muy engreído decidió llevarnos a Las Vegas para celebrar por todo lo alto. Aquí estaban los productores, actores y demás personal que participó en la película. Hay buena música, bebida y compañía en el bar que alquiló para toda la noche.

Yo me encuentro sentada en una de las mesas al fondo del bar… es donde menos gente hay. Ni siquiera sé por qué me he metido en este mundo cuando precisamente yo soy una persona que prefiera estar en su propia burbuja. Yo tenía mi pequeño boutique en San Francisco, pero cuando mi mejor amigo logró hacerse grande en Los Angeles y me pidió que sea su estilista personal no me pude negar. Y aquí estoy, dos años después de ese surgimiento de Peeta Mellark, una vez más celebrando otro triunfo junto a él.

Le observo bailar con una chica, quizás es por el alcohol pero no la reconozco. Él está sonriente mientras bebe un trago mirando a la chica. Sonrío, supongo que esta noche volverá a añadir a otra más en su lista. No sé cómo me hice amigo de semejante jugador, pero sí me acuerdo de cómo me hice la amiga del niño nuevo del colegio. Desde que le salvé el trasero de aquel matón de la escuela no se volvió a separar de mí. Y ahora… aquí estamos, juntos, tal y como nos prometimos.

-¿No bailas? –me sonríe Johanna dándome codazos. -¡Vamos!

-No, ve tú. –intento resistirme mientras tira de mi brazo. –Yo me quedo aquí.

-Aburrida. –hace un puchero y se sienta conmigo. –Peeta me ha pedido que no te deje sola. Ya sabes lo protector que es contigo. Si tiene tanto miedo que te pase algo, ¿por qué no se queda él contigo y deja de joder a otras personas? Claro, como quiere llevarse alguien hoy en su cama pues venga, ¡vamos a joder a Johanna!

Me río.

-Ve a bailar, no me va a pasar nada aquí sentada. –sonrío.

-No, tengo que estar aquí contigo, además ya no me apetece bailar. –miro a una Johanna completamente borracha. –Mejor compénsamelo bebiendo un trago conmigo… ¡ronda de tequilas!

Intento rechazarlo pero es demasiado tarde. Cuando quiero parar mi cuerpo ya ha ingerido suficiente tequila para no querer parar. Mi cabeza tampoco procesa de la misma manera. Pero sí que proceso el momento en que Johanna cae rendida y alguien se lo lleva mientras Peeta decide hacerme compañía.

Él me sonríe divertido. Supongo que es porque estoy borracha.

-Katniss Everdeen, estás borracha. – se ríe.

-¡No te rías de mí! –le apunto con el dedo regañándolo. –Mejor acompáñame a mi habitación… por favor.

-Tengo a alguien esperándome… -me dice.

-¡Peeta! –exclamo como una niña pequeña.

-¡Era broma, tonta! –se ríe. -¿Cómo me crees capaz abandonarte en ese estado? Vamos al hotel… que le den a la chica.

-Así me gusta. –y le doy golpecitos en la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

Se ríe mientras me ayuda a incorporarme. Peeta me agarra muy bien para evitar que me caiga. Ya comienzo a pensar sobre la burla que me voy a ganar de su parte, y eso durará por unas cuantas semanas. Nunca me había emborrachado, la rutina normal es que sea Peeta quien necesite mi ayuda… pero bueno, nunca se está de mal que esta vez no seas quién tenga toda la responsabilidad sobre otro. Siempre soy la aburrida entre Peeta y yo, y esta vez yo soy la guay.

-¿Por qué demonios te has emborrachado de esta manera? –de repente me pregunta Peeta mientras intenta conseguir un taxi.

-No sé… -respondo. -¿Por qué? ¿Tendría que haber una razón para emborracharme?

-Katniss… te conozco como la palma de mi mano. –sonríe. -¿Ha pasado algo?

He estado evitando pensar en aquello hace días. Bueno, desde que me enteré de esa noticia. Supongo que a Peeta aún no le ha llegado su invitación.

-Gale y Madge se casan. –intento sonreír. –Me ha llegado la invitación hace unos días…

Peeta se queda estático mirándome. Y quizás es por la falta de reflejos que tengo ahora mismo pero de repente siento algo muy cálido envolverme… y comienzo a llorar nada más percibir el olor tan característico de mi mejor amigo.

Y como si fuera una película, nuestro pequeño momento íntimo se ve interrumpido cuando un taxi comienza a pitar. Los dos nos reímos y nos subimos al taxi, y una vez dentro me envuelve entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo se atreven a mandarte una invitación? –comienza él rompiendo el silencio.

-Antes que todo… Madge era mi mejor amiga. –murmuro.

-Y Gale era tu prometido. –continúa.

-Peeta… -suspiro.

-¿Qué quieren? ¿Pisotearte otra vez? –noto el enfado en su voz. Le abrazo un poco más fuerte.

-Lo dejamos en buenos términos… no voy a negar que me sentí humillada… pero si los dos se aman de verdad… no soy nadie para entrometerme entre ellos.

-Pues a mí me parece mal que lo hayas dejado en buenos términos. Odio que seas tan buena. –me regaña. –Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que debes ponerte a ti primero antes que a otro. Inclusive conmigo. Te mereces lo mejor…

Sonrío.

-Eres el mejor… -murmuro.

Entonces el taxi se queda en un silencio cómodo. Se escucha el bullicio de la ciudad y el motor del coche pero es cómo si todo estuviera en silencio. Peeta siempre sabe cómo hacerme sentir bien.

-Podríamos casarnos.

La sensación de estar en los brazos de mi mejor amigo me da paz… seguridad…

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamo levantando mi cabeza de su pecho. Lo he hecho tan rápido que por un momento me he mareado.

-He dicho que podríamos casarnos. –sonríe con naturalidad. –Estamos en Las Vegas, podríamos pedirle al señor conductor que nos deje en la capilla más cercana y lo hacemos. Es fácil.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –vuelvo a exclamar. -¡¿Cómo quieres que nos casemos?!

-Pues casándonos, tonta. –se ríe.

Le miro perpleja. ¿Acaso se está escuchando a sí mismo?

-Míralo de esta forma… somos muy buenos amigos, qué digo, mejores amigos. Le darías la venganza perfecta a ese par de bichos y… bueno, no me vendría mal una publicidad de que he dejado la soltería y ahora soy una figura de familia. –se ríe.

Le sigo mirando perpleja. ¿De verdad se estará escuchando a sí mismo o está drogado?

-Peeta, un matrimonio es un matrimonio.

-¿Y? Si lo piensas un poco, nosotros dos parecemos una pareja de casados. Somos inseparables Katniss… además, todo el mundo se lo creería porque nos conocen.

-Yo creo que es al revés… -le digo. –Nos conocen y jamás se creerán que estamos casados.

-Por eso deberíamos hacerlo de verdad… ¿qué dices?

-¡No! –exclamo. -¡Estás muy mal!

-Sabes que es la venganza perfecta… Todos los que estén en esa boda se morirán de envidia sabiendo que tienes al actor del momento como tu marido. Piénsalo… te estoy dejando que me utilices.

Le sigo mirando… sin embargo, algo dentro de mí está intentando asimilar y comprender lo que realmente me está proponiendo Peeta. Le miro una vez más y él me sonríe, sabe perfectamente que lo está consiguiendo. Pero debo mantenerme firme… es una locura… pero tampoco es una mala idea… Ahhh Katniss…

-Katniss Everdeen…. ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

:

:

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Bueno, al fin me he decido publicar algo en Fanfiction así que aquí les presento una idea loca que se me ocurrió hace un par de días. Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña introducción de la historia. Es mi primera historia aquí así que no sean malos conmigo :P**

 **Espero que apoyéis este proyecto mío y me dejéis un review, follow o favorite. Gracias de antemano a todos los que leyeron... nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **Besos!**

 ** _-Bangsie._**


	2. 1 - Una mala idea

Cuando tú tienes sed de venganza y tienes como mejor amigo al actor del momento que te propone matrimonio, ¿qué harías? – Peeta y Katniss se casan creyendo que será una situación fácil de manejar… ¿pero qué pasa cuando las cosas comienzan a complicarse? ¿Podrán los dos mantener las cosas en control, o al final todo se saldrá de sus manos?

 **...**

* * *

 **NOS HEMOS CASADO**

 **...**

 **1**

" **Una mala idea"**

* * *

 **KATNISS POV**

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! –grito en el baño nada más verme en el espejo.

Entonces se oye un golpe fuera, después un insulto, unas pisadas rápidas acercándose y… un golpe en la puerta del baño.

-¡Katniss! –grita Peeta. -¿Estás bien? ¿Te has resbalado? ¡Abre la puerta!

Se me paraliza el cuerpo al escucharlo. Me vuelvo a mirar en el espejo lentamente antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y golpearme la cabeza yo misma. ¿Qué demonios hiciste anoche Katniss?

-Idiota, eres una idiota, mil veces idiota. –me regaño a mí misma.

-¡Katniss! –vuelve gritar.

¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? Lo peor de todo es que… no me acuerdo de casi nada. Me acuerdo del taxi… lo que estuvimos hablando… después había un Elvis delante de mí meneando la cadera… y a Peeta…

Me congelo y siento como se me pone la piel de gallina. Alzo lentamente mi mano y veo un anillo color rosa chicle con un diamante gigante falso incrustado, más hortera no puede ser. Pero lo peor de todo es el significado que tiene… significa que esto es real. Que no me lo estoy imaginando… que el velo corto que llevo en la cabeza con unas flores de plástico no es ninguna equivocación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abro la puerta y por poco Peeta choca conmigo. Su mirada de preocupación me recorre de los pies a la cabeza y suspira al ver que estoy de una pieza. Después… comienza a reírse a carcajadas.

-Estás… preciosa. –logra decir entre tanto carcajada.

Mi cuerpo congelado comienza calentarse poco a poco y como una olla de presión estallo de ira.

-¡Imbécil! –comienzo a golpearlo lo más fuerte que puedo. -¡Imbécil! ¡¿Cómo has podido dejar que pasara esto?!

-¡Espera, Kat! ¡Ouch! ¡Espera! –grita echándose hacia atrás intentando esquivar mis golpes.

-Hijo de… -me freno porque no quiero insultar a su adorable madre. -¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡Ahora dime cómo cojones vamos a arreglar esto!

-¡Ah¡ ¡Kat! ¡Espera! ¡Ouch!

Le sigo golpeando hasta que él logra escaparse y agarrar mi cadera haciéndonos caer sobre la cama, yo estando bajo él. Le vuelvo a pegar pero me coge las dos manos y me las sujeta bien fuerte. Me remuevo pero me atrapa entre sus muslos… suena mal… pero no es una posición erótica.

-¡Para Katniss! –grita. -¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡Esto es lo que pasa! –intento soltarme la mano y enseñarle el anillo.

Peeta se queda mirándolo y después esboza un sonrisa.

-Sí, es horrible. No te preocupes, te compraré otro más bonito… es sólo que todo fue a última hora y…

-¡¿Qué dices?!- exclamo sin entenderle. -¡Nos hemos casado, idiota!

-Lo sé. –asiente.

Me quedo perpleja e intento respirar para no sofocarme.

-¡¿Pero cómo lo dices así de tranquilo?! –exclamo.

-Porque te lo propuse… y tú lo aceptaste… -responde con tranquilidad lo que me pone más nerviosa.

-¡¿Y por qué no me frenaste?!

-Porque… ¿aceptaste? –responde.

-¡AHHH! ¡Peeta! –lloriqueo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Estaba borracha, joder! –sigo lloriqueando. -¿Cómo pudiste tomarlo seriamente?

-Pero… ¿no lo hacíamos para tu venganza…?

-Puedo vengarme de otra manera… no tengo por qué casarme con mi mejor amigo… -le digo. –Además, ¿quién ha dicho que quiera vengarme?

Peeta se me queda mirando mientras, creo, intenta comprenderme. Lo que no entiendo es que cómo pudo tomar mi palabra. Los dos estábamos borrachos… seguro que él ni siquiera iba en serio… y yo como tonta acepté. Sé que no le puedo echar toda la culpa a Peeta… pero ¡maldita sea! ¡Pudo haberme dicho algo! Una cosa es vengarse y otra cosa es ¡casarse!

-Espera… ¿podemos anular el matrimonio? –le pregunto inmediatamente. -¿Era un sitio legal?

Peeta se rasca la cabeza.

-¡Y bájate encima de mí! –le empujo y cae a mi lado sobre la cama. -¡Peeta, contesta!

-Katniss… no me acuerdo donde nos casamos… -suspira.

-¡Genial! –exclamo con ironía. –¡Simplemente perfecto! Mira en tu cartera a lo mejor tienes un ticket o algo… yo también buscaré algo…

Cuando los dos nos levantamos para buscar algún rastro del sitio donde nos casamos comienza a sonar un teléfono. Al tener ambos el mismo tono de llamada, los dos nos ponemos a buscar como locos nuestros teléfonos. Cuando miro a Peeta arrastrándose debajo de la cama me doy cuenta que no lleva camiseta. Le he visto muchas veces con el torso desnudo, soy su estilista, pero pensar que es mi… no Katniss. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

-¡Tengo mi móvil! –exclama. –Es el mío el que suena. –avisa.

-Toma…. –le digo y le lanzo una camiseta a la cara.

Peeta se gira hacia mí con una sonrisa burlona.

-No lo necesito… además, qué tiene de malo que mi espo…

-¡Ni te atrevas a terminar esa palabra! –le interrumpo. –Responde…

Observo a Peeta mientras se pone la camiseta y habla por teléfono. Mientras tanto decido enjuagarme la cara para limpiarme un poco. Después de su llamada le obligaré a que me acompañe en todas las capillas de Las Vegas, si es necesario, para anular el maldito matrimonio… Salgo del baño medio "presentable" y me encuentro a mi mejor amigo mirando la televisión con cara de pocos amigos. Por un momento no le presto atención… hasta que oigo que están hablando sobre él.

-No me digas que… -murmuro asustada.

-Supongo que ahora seré yo quién te pida el favor… de no anular nuestro matrimonio. –suspira. –Maldita sea… cómo pude ser tan descuidado…

Me siento junto a él y veo lo que tanto le está molestando ahora mismo:

 _El actor Peeta Mellark parece que no sólo se ha ido a Las Vegas con unos amigos para celebrar el éxito de su película, sino que también ha decidido hacer una locura... Sí, lo que oyen, Peeta Mellark ha sido visto entrando en una capilla de Las Vegas junto a una mujer desconocida, de momento, lo que nos hace pensar que quizás sea ahora la señora Mellark. Veamos algunos testimonios._

Y entonces se me refresca la memoria al ver al maldito Elvis falso que nos casó. El muy cabrón está dando detalles sobre lo que pasó anoche.

 _No pude distinguir bien a la mujer que iba con él ya que llevaba un velo tapándole la cara, pero estoy seguro que el chico era Peeta Mellark. Me dije a mí mismo que lo conocía… pero solo me di cuenta esta mañana viendo una foto suya en una revista. La pareja parecía muy enamorada… creo que hacían muy buena pareja._

Mil veces mierda. Miro a Peeta pero ya no está a mi lado. Le busco con la mirada y le encuentro al lado del gran ventanal de cristal pegado al teléfono. Menuda bronca le debe de estar echando Effie, su representante… hablando de broncas… no, la mamá de Peeta… Audrey debe de estar subiéndose por las paredes ahora mismo.

Me incorporo y me acerco a él…

-Claro Effie… dile a Thresh que prepare el jet dentro de una hora. –le oigo decir. –Sí, Effie. Sí, me he casado.

Peeta se gira y me mira. Su sonrisa burlona ahora mismo ya no está y ahora se encuentra una cara de preocupación. Le dije que todo esto sólo iba a traernos problemas… cómo pudimos ser tan imbéciles anoche.

-Te contaré todo… por favor, ahora necesito hablar con alguien. –sigue hablando pero me mira a mí. -¿Mi mujer? Sí… está aquí conmigo…

Le doy un codazo y él sonríe, un poquito. Me señala mi bolso y el armario. Asiento.

-Effie… nos vemos en unas horas. –y cuelga. –Katniss…

-Te odio, Peeta. –le digo mientras recojo las pocas cosas que tiene en el armario. -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-De momento, vamos a pensar alguna manera de salir de aquí sin que nos vean. –suspira. –Ve a tu habitación a recoger tus cosas… y yo llamaré a Thresh para que nos saque de aquí. Estoy seguro que ya nos están esperando los paparazzis abajo.

Asiento.

-Recoge tus cosas y vuelve aquí. Venga, ve.

Ahora dejo que esté él al mando. Sé que Peeta puede ser muy tonto e imbécil, pero sé que él me protegerá de todo esto. Menos mal que Elvis no me ha reconocido… pienso que quizás anoche lo más seguro es que Peeta haya tenido la idea del velo para esconderme… lo que no entiendo es por qué no se le ocurrió tapar también su identidad. Supongo que se le habrá escapado… de momento dejaré las cosas para él ya que este es su mundo. Cuando llegue la hora ya le daré unos cuantos golpes más para castigarlo.

Una vez que recojo todas mis cosas y vuelvo a la habitación de Peeta, Thresh ya está ahí esperándonos. Disimuladamente me quito el anillo hortera que tengo y lo escondo en mi bolso antes de que se entere.

-Kat… creí que ya te habías ido con Jo… -me dice cuando me ve. -¿Conoces a la…?

-Thresh… -Peeta le da un golpe. –Sácanos de aquí…

-¿Y tu… mujer? –pregunta nuestro amigo y "gorila", sin esperarlo me atraganto con mi propia saliva. -¿Ya se ha ido?

-Vámonos… -Peeta insiste.

Parece que Thresh se da por vencido, de momento, y decide hacerle caso a Peeta. Mi amigo agarra mi pequeña maleta y me coge de las manos. Sinceramente él casi siempre lo hace y más cuando nos vamos a adentrar en su "jungla", nunca le he dado importancia o significado… pero ahora que pienso que de momento es mi "marido"… como que me pone un poco incómoda.

-¿Dónde has estado Kat? –pregunta Thresh ignorando completamente mi mano y la de Peeta entrelazados… quizás por costumbre.

-Ahmmm… -murmuro sin saber qué decir.

-Kat ha estado conmigo toda la noche. –de repente responde Peeta mientras aprieta dos botones, uno al sótano y el otro al hall.

Thresh se queda confuso hasta que parece descubrirlo. Escondo mi cara en la espalda de Peeta.

-¡Entonces Kat estuvo en tu boda! –exclama el muy idiota.

Peeta comienza a reírse y yo tampoco puedo evitarlo. Thresh nunca ha sido conocido por su gran inteligencia… o quizás al final voy a tener razón. La gente que nos rodea nos conoce tanto que jamás pensarían que estamos casados.

-Thresh… mejor cállate. –se ríe Peeta. –Saca mi coche para que te persigan y nosotros nos quedaremos con la caravana. Nos vemos en el aeropuerto.

-Bien… ¿prefieres que me lleve a Kat? –pregunta. –Por si acaso… sabes que no le gustan esas personas…

Peeta me mira.

-¿Quieres irte con Thresh? –me pregunta.

-No creo que me pase nada si estoy contigo. –respondo.

Thresh asiente y Peeta sonríe.

¿Por qué me siento de esta manera? Tampoco es la primera vez que le digo eso a Peeta… pero ahora es como si tuviera otro sentido. Maldita sea… Se oye el timbre del ascensor y Thresh se despide dejándonos a mí y a Peeta solos.

-Kat… -me llama y le miro.-Preguntaste qué íbamos a hacer ahora…

-¿Y? –le digo.

-Tienes todo el vuelo hasta Los Ángeles para decidir lo que vamos a hacer… lo dejaré en tus manos. Si quieres continuar lo haremos… y si quieres anular el matrimonio lo haremos. Tú decides…

-Pero…

-Yo te metí en este problema… cargaré con las consecuencias si las hay…

-Peeta. –murmuro.

Y con su nombre aún en mi boca, tira de mi brazo para meterme en su caravana.

…

Logramos llegar al aeropuerto sin incidencias. Y desde que dejamos el hotel Peeta no ha pronunciado palabra, de hecho, nada más subir al jet se ha puesto sus gafas de sol y ahora parece estar dormido en el asiente que está enfrente de mí. La azafata me sirve una taza de té antes de dejarme completamente sola. Thresh también está dormido así que todos parecen querer dejarme sola para pensar sobre lo que dijo Peeta.

Supongo que no tendremos ningún problema sobre los papeleos si queremos anular nuestro matrimonio. Digo, sólo llevamos horas y tampoco estamos seguros si ese sitio es fiable… en fin, sobre eso no creo que tengamos mucho dolor de cabeza.

La cosa ya sería diferente en cómo esto pueda afectar a mi vida y a la vida de Peeta… la vida de Peeta. Él es conocido por todo el mundo… y que la noticia de que se ha casado es lo más hablado ahora mismo. Él podría negarlo pero hay testigos, ahí empezaría nuestros problemas. Además de su figura pública también está su familia, su madre y su abuela, y mi familia. Mierda, mi familia. ¿Qué es lo que van a decir mis padres? Conocen a Peeta pero no creo que se hayan imaginado jamás que acabaría casándome con él.

La resaca que no tuve esta mañana debido al shock me viene ahora. Y encima se le añade el dolor de cabeza que tengo debido al problemón que tengo ahora con Peeta. ¿Cuál sería la opción correcta en hacer? ¿Seguir o dejarlo ahora? No sólo puedo pensar en mí… porque si lo hiciera lo más probable es que tome la opción de anular el matrimonio… sin embargo, para Peeta… él perdería su credibilidad… y le podría causar grandes problemas a su carrera.

Odio cuando Peeta cree que dejándome tomar la decisión es la mejor forma de hacerme "feliz". ¿No se supone que es mejor que ambos lo hablemos tranquilamente y así exponer cada uno nuestros pros y contras para decidir mejor? Pero no, el señor Mellark prefiere dejarme el marrón a mí…

Le miro con el ceño fruncido mientras él duerme plácidamente. Me dan unas ganas de darle un puñetazo en el estómago… pero sé que eso está mal. Lo más posible es que haya pensado que mi decisión será la opción correcta… siempre me hace tomar las decisiones a mí porque se supone que yo soy la "inteligente y responsable" de los dos. Pero esta vez no es una decisión simple… digo, que estemos casados ahora mismo creo que nos concierne a los dos.

Cuando alguien parece agitarme el brazo abro los ojos. Genial, me he quedado dormida… y un Peeta sonriente es lo primero que aparece ante mi vista.

-Si estás lista… ya podemos bajar. –sonríe.

Como siempre su coche negro ya nos está esperando al pie de las escaleras del jet. Veo a Thresh metiendo nuestro pequeño equipaje en el maletero antes de subirse en el asiento del conductor. Decido no decir ni una palabra… y Peeta respeta mi silencio. Ahora mismo me gustaría hablarle sobre lo que he estado pensando en el avión… pero teniendo las dos orejas de Thresh pendientes es un poco difícil iniciar la discusión. Lo que más me molesta es que Peeta parece demasiado tranquilo… como si la preocupación que tenía en el hotel ya se hubiera esfumado.

-Effie quiere hablar conmigo enseguida… -Peeta rompe el silencio. –Si quieres te podemos dejar en tu apartamento antes de ir a la oficina…

Giro la mirada y le miro fijamente… con la esperanza de que pueda leer mi mente diciéndole "necesitamos hablar".

-¿No quieres… tomar el brunch en mi casa… y después te acompaño a la oficina? –balbuceo.

-Hmmm… no sé si Effie está muy paciente conmigo justo el día de hoy, Kat. –se ríe.

Lo sabe. Sabe que quiero hablar con él, pero el muy imbécil me lo está poniendo difícil. Como te pille solo Mellark… te juro que yo misma me convertiré en viuda con mis propias manos.

-Está bien. –suelto y arqueo la ceja. –Thresh… ¿quieres conoces a la mujer de Peeta?

De repente nuestro querido amigo pega un frenazo que hace que mi cuerpo y el de Peeta se eche hacia delante. Peeta me mira sorprendido y Thresh gira su cabeza mirándome como si tuviera algo muy valioso entre mis manos.

-Vamos a mi casa… -sonrío triunfante cuando Thresh asiente con la cabeza muy obediente.

Peeta se ríe… un efecto que yo no estaba buscando. Se echa hacia atrás y alza ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza poniéndose muy cómodo.

-Si lo haces Thresh… Effie te matará. –suelta Peeta.

-Me da igual, tío. Tendré el comodín de conocer a tu mujer. –se ríe

-Está bien… vamos a hacerlo a tu manera Katniss Everdeen. –Peeta me mira. –Thresh… ¿quieres conocer a mi mujer? Pues averígualo por ti mismo… ¿quién es la única persona que estuvo conmigo toda la noche?

Ahora soy yo quién ensancha los ojos. Se lo va a decir a Thresh. Espera… yo no tenía ninguna intención de decirle… simplemente necesito arrastrar a Peeta a mi apartamento para hablar. Nada más… si Thresh se entera… todo el equipo de Peeta se enterará… incluido Johanna… quien es la conexión directa a mi familia.

-Katniss… -reacciono tarde cuando Thresh pronuncia mi nombre. –Pero espera… ¿has dicho… única?

Entonces vuelve a pegar otro frenazo.

-¡Tu mujer es Katniss! –exclama y después se tapa la boca. –Tú mujer es Katniss… -susurra y me apunta como si fuera una persona culpable.

-Así es… -asiente Peeta.

No lo logro evitar y le propino un buen golpe en el estómago.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Peeta? –le digo y esta vez con un tono muy serio.

Peeta parece notar que las bromas se han acabado y me muestra una expresión más seria. Me mira por unos segundos antes de volver a dirigirse a Thresh.

-Vamos al apartamento de Katniss, Thresh. –y por su tono autoritario Thresh no duda en obedecerle.

…

A pesar del sueldo que me ofrece Peeta, he preferido instalarme en un estudio pequeño y simple. Me recuerda al loft que tenía en San Francisco… además, después de todos los lujos que te rodea después de un trabajo duro con Peeta prefiero volver en un sitio donde realmente me haga sentir como si estuviera en un mundo real y no en el mundo surrealista en el que vive mi amigo.

Thresh se ha quedado abajo para dejarnos a mí y a Peeta hablar con más tranquilidad. Aún no me creo lo que ha hecho. ¿Acaso realmente se ha vuelto loco? ¿Acaso sabe las consecuencias que puede tener este asunto ahora que lo sabe Thresh?

-Sé perfectamente que eres incapaz de tomar una decisión sobre este asunto, Katniss… -empieza a hablar nada más cerrar la puerta.

-¿Y por eso has decidido hacer eso? –le digo enfadada. –Ahora… no habrá vuelta atrás… a menos que le confieses a todo el mundo que nos casamos por una borrachera. Entonces será tu fin…

-Sabes que Thresh no dirá nada que nos pueda perjudicar a los dos… incluso si supiera que todo nuestro matrimonio es por la causa de una borrachera él nunca lo diría… -me asegura.

Entonces me siento culpable menospreciando la amistad y confianza de Thresh. Es como si creyera que Johanna les contaría a mis padres sobre este asunto si ella lo supiera.

-Sé que Thresh no es una persona mala… lo siento por eso. –me disculpo. –Aun así… no tenías ningún derecho en contar algo que nos incumbe a los dos.

-Yo también me disculpo por eso… -me dice. –Pero tenemos que tomar una decisión sobre cómo manejar todo esto, Katniss. Por eso… quiero plantearte algo.

Por un momento me alegra saber que yo no soy la única quien se ha estado comiendo la cabeza sobre este problema. Peeta me conoce demasiado bien que me asusta… sabía perfectamente que iba a ser incapaz de tomar una decisión… quizás si escucho lo que me va a plantear ahora… pueda tomar una decisión.

-Hagamos un contrato de matrimonio. –suelta y pongo cara de confusa. –Ya que todo esto ha salido a la luz… he decidido aprovecharme de todo esto para ponerlo a mi favor.

Le miro aún más confusa. Por la noche me dijo que me dejaba que lo utilizara… y ahora… ¿es él quien pretende utilizarme?

-¿Quieres utilizar este matrimonio… por publicidad? –le digo.

Por un momento me siento… ¿decepcionada? No lo malinterpretéis obviamente sé que Peeta no lo ha hecho porque está desesperadamente enamorada de mí, me partiría de la risa si fuera así, pero la primera idea que tengo del por qué ha ofrecido este "trato" es porque quiere ayudarme… porque sé que soy importante para él y le importo… pero que lo haya hecho por publicidad de su carrera… eso me pone un poquito triste. Él nunca fue ese tipo de celebridad.

-No… precisamente… -responde… pero dudoso.

-¿Entonces por qué quieres hacer un contrato de matrimonio? –pregunto insistiendo.

-¿No habíamos quedado que lo hacíamos para que obtuvieras venganza? –suelta de repente. –Ese sería la razón principal. –sonrío.

-¿Entonces cómo quieres aprovecharte de esto?

-Hmmm… no sé, últimamente me han estado tachando de _playboy_ … esto cambiaría totalmente mi imagen… no es que lo necesite pero tampoco me viene mal.

Me río de él y me pone cara de dudoso.

-¿Qué? –exclama cuando no me detengo.

-Como si a ti te importase que te tachen de playboy… y en todo caso, sólo están diciendo la verdad.

-Cállate… -hace un puchero. –¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Aceptas el contrato o… anulamos el matrimonio y hacemos como si lo de anoche nunca hubiese pasado?

…

Tenía que salir y despejarme… aunque realmente yo ya sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Soy Katniss Everdeen, una chica responsable y siempre hace el "bien". Y el bien me dice que es mejor anular el matrimonio, es algo que nunca debió de pasar… fue un fruto de una locura, estábamos en Las Vegas y supongo que tengo que empezar a creer a aquellas personas que me dice que esa ciudad te incita a hacer locuras. Y una de ellas es casarte en una de sus capillas "Elvis".

Cuando me despedí de Peeta para tomar un poco de respiro, justo entonces me llama Johanna, un poco preocupada por no haberme ido con ella de vuelta en Los Ángeles, para invitarme a tomar un café. Sinceramente su invitación me viene de perlas, necesito despejarme e intentar pensar en otras cosas, y no hay nada mejor que tener a Johanna hablándome de tonterías para distraerme.

Nada más irse Peeta de mi casa, tomo un taxi para ir al café que me indicó Johanna. Es uno de nuestras cafeterías favoritas, además sirven un café y tarta de queso para morirte.

Cuando llego diviso a Johanna en una de las mesas del jardín. Me sorprendo cuando no la encuentro sola, de hecho, hay como tres chicas acompañándola. Creo que me quedo un par de minutos mirándola, y me extraña cuando ella me ve de pie observándola. Su cara de sorpresa torna a preocupación, y después de parecer pensárselo dos veces, me llama con la mano.

Y descubro quién es una de las tres chicas que la acompañan.

Madge Undersee.

Mi ex mejor amiga.

Que dentro de nada se casa con mi ex prometido.

¿Destino? No lo creo, cuernos puede ser.

-Kat… -me saluda Johanna con preocupación en su voz. –Cuando llegué me encontré con ellas… -me dice como si tuviera que darme una explicación.

No sé si sonreírla para decirla que no pasa nada… o simplemente salir corriendo como si no les hubiera visto. Porque sinceramente… ante todo lo que está pasando ahora… creo que ver a Madge no es una buena opción que digamos.

-Hola. –saludo tragando saliva.

-Katniss… cuanto tiempo. –Madge se incorpora para saludarme.

Sería hipócrita de mi parte saludarla con un beso, ¿verdad? Por eso cuando ella parece inclinar su rostro hacia mí, decido estrechar la mano rezando para que pille la indirecta. Y parece que lo hace, ella me estrecha la mano con una sonrisa incómoda y ambos nos sentamos, obviamente una separada de la otra, pero enfrente una de la otra.

Las chicas que acompañan a Madge son, cómo no, sus "otras" mejores amigas: Cashmere y Glimmer. Las dos chicas me sonríen obviamente con falsedad pero tampoco me puedo quejar ya que yo también estoy haciendo lo mismo.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal te va Katniss? –comienza Cashmere mientras da un sorbo a su té frío.

-Comentan por ahí que cerraste tu boutique porque Peeta Mellark decidió contratarte como estilista personal… -continúa Glimmer.

-Las ventajas de ser su amiga… -oigo que murmura Cashmere por lo bajo.

Y sinceramente, aunque me muestre una cara de sorprendida estilo "Uppsss… me ha escuchado" sé perfectamente que lo ha hecho aposta… y ahora mismo lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza es decirle "Para que lo sepas… Peeta ahora es mi marido", y después menear la cabeza y dar un chasquido de dedos delante de su retocada cara.

Johanna me agarra las manos para intentar soltarlas porque las tengo agarradas para evitar estamparlas en la cara de alguna de las tres chicas enfrente de mí.

-Bueno… ¿Qué os trae por Los Angeles, Madge? –pregunta Johanna para disipar la tensión.

Mi móvil vibra en ese momento… un mensaje de Peeta.

" **¿Dónde estás, Kat?"**

-Tenemos cita con algunas tiendas de vestidos de novia… -murmura Madge, vigilando mi expresión.

Mi móvil vibra de nuevo.

" **Katniss Everdeen… vamos a hablar."**

-Ahhh… que aún no tienes vestido… -habla Johanna fingiendo interés.

-Katniss… ¿nos recomendarías una boutique de novias? Como eres estilista… supongo que tienes contactos… -de repente se pronuncia Cashmere.

-Cash… -Madge le frena. –Ya tenemos cita con algunas tiendas… no hace falta molestar a Katniss.

-Pero ella también es tu amiga… -dice Glimmer.

A Johanna se le escapa un bufido y hace exactamente la misma expresión de sorprendida falsa que Cashmere. Intento no reír.

El móvil comienza a vibrar de nuevo… y esta vez es una llamada de Peeta. Intento ignorarlo. Le dije que tenía que pensarlo. Además, le dije que yo mismo le llamaría. Claro está, conociendo su poca paciencia… me estará molestando hasta que le de una respuesta.

-Te está llamando Peeta, Kat. –me avisa Johanna y suspiro. Bocona.

-¿Peeta? –exclaman las dos rubias falsas con brillo en los ojos.

-Tengo que contestar. –me disculpo y me levanto alejándome un poco de ellos.

Me sitúo en unos cuantos metros de nuestra mesa por precaución a ser oída. Y tomo un largo suspiro antes de pulsar el botón verde.

-Dime. –contesto.

-¿Por qué no me respondes? –hace un puchero. -¿De verdad estás enfadada conmigo?

-Peeta, te dije que tenía que pensarlo… -le digo.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que odio esperar… además, Effie no para de llamarme… y ahora estoy encerrado en mi loft. –suspira de aburrimiento, supongo.

-Bueno, créeme que ahora mismo prefiero que estar encerrada que donde estoy ahora. –murmuro.

-¿Dónde estás? –de repente su tono torna interesado.

-En la cafetería con Johanna… -suspiro. –Y jamás adivinarías con quién estamos… bueno, nos encontramos pero ahora estamos…

-¿Qué? –dice confuso. –Bueno, ¿con quién estáis?

-Madge. –susurro.

-¿Qué? No te oigo Kat. –me dice.

-Madge. –vuelvo a decir.

-Habla alto… ¿no hay señal o qué?

-Madge, sordo, Madge. –pronuncio.

-¡¿Cómo?! –exclama. -¿Por qué estáis ahí con ella? ¿Qué hace aquí en LA?

-A comprar un vestido de novia. –murmuro. –Y como soy la chica con mas suerte del mundo, me la he tenido que encontrar justo hoy…

Se queda la línea en silencio por unos momentos.

-¿Peeta? –llamo creyendo que me ha colgado.

-A lo mejor… es el destino… -de repente murmura mi amigo.

-¿De qué hablas loco?

-Quizás… esta sea la señal que necesitabas para aceptar mi propuesta… ¿sabes la sorpresa que les darías al decir que tú ya estás casada…?

-Peeta… no empecemos…

-Piénsalo, Katniss. –dice. –Te estaré esperando en mi apartamento…

Y con eso me cuelgo.

Maldito controlador. Pero al mismo tiempo… puede que tenga razón. Ugh, Katniss. Sabes que es una mala idea… Si aceptaras estarías yendo en contra de tus propios principios…. Aunque quizás, este es el momento en que debas descontrolarte, es ese momento que dejaste escapar en tu adolescencia porque sólo estabas preocupado por tu futuro…Odio decir esto pero, quizás es el momento de tomar riesgos… y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

Me despido de las tres rubias y Johanna excusando que Peeta me necesita por una emergencia. Aunque creo que ya he tomado la decisión, creo que es necesario plantear bien las cosas. Mi familia, la familia de Peeta y nuestros amigos más cercanos probablemente sean las personas que nos puedan dar problemas, y en todo caso, hay que tener un plan preparado para ese grupo. Puede que para ambos todo esto sea un juego… sí lo es, pero tanto Peeta como yo debemos vigilar bien nuestros pasos.

Cuando Peeta me recibe en la entrada de su loft, una sonrisa se expande por su rostro. Yo sigo con mi expresión aterrorizada de lo que estamos a punto de sellar, pero supongo que nada puede ir mal mientras mi mejor amigo tome mi mano y me prometa que jamás me dejará sola. Así que, enlazo mis dedos con los suyos, y con la mirada más profunda que me pueden dedicar sus ojos color zafiro… dice la frase impronunciable, al menos hace unas horas.

-Hagámoslo… Señora Mellark.

:

:

* * *

 **¡Hola! Buenos primero quiero dar las gracias a todos los que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer mi pequeña introducción. Muchas muchas gracias a todos. Wow, no esperaba tener esta acogida, espero no defraudarlos con la historia y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para no hacerlos esperar mucho.**

 **También quiero dar especial gracias a unas personas que también se tomaron un tiempo para escribirme un review. Gracias a todos, sus pequeños comentarios me hacen querer subir los capítulos lo antes posible :) Gracias a: samantha136, Lizairy Cullen, ShipJoriPeetkat, Gpe 77 y Yessi. Y obvio también gracias a los lectores silenciosos :)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. No olviden dejar sus reviews, follows y/o favorite. Gracias de nuevo.**

 **-BangsieWolf**


	3. 2 - El contrato

Cuando tú tienes sed de venganza y tienes como mejor amigo al actor del momento que te propone matrimonio, ¿qué harías? – Peeta y Katniss se casan creyendo que será una situación fácil de manejar… ¿pero qué pasa cuando las cosas comienzan a complicarse? ¿Podrán los dos mantener las cosas en control, o al final todo se saldrá de sus manos?

 **…**

* * *

 **NOS HEMOS CASADO**

 **…**

 **2**

" **El contrato"**

* * *

 **KATNISS POV**

 _Términos y Condiciones para el contrato de matrimonio_

 _Sujeto A: Katniss Everdeen_

 _Sujeto B: Peeta Mellark_

 _Las siguientes condiciones han sido redactadas por parte de Sujeto A. Dichas condiciones quedan por ser expuestas en la parte de Sujeto B y determinar aquellas en las que se están en acuerdo y desacuerdo._

 _Número 1: Este contrato permanecerá en secreto que debe ser guardado por parte de Sujeto A y B. (Nota: aún queda por determinar las personas que estarán enteradas de este contrato)._

 _Número 2: Sujeto A no acepta ningún contacto físico por parte de Sujeto B. Sólo se aceptan abrazos, cogerse de las manos y caricias con limitaciones (vamos, el contacto físico que mantenemos normalmente)._

 _Número 3: Quedará terminantemente prohibido que Sujeto B_ _ **mantenga otro tipo de relaciones "amorosas" con otras chicas**_ _, da igual aunque lo haga a escondidas. Sujeto A se compromete a lo mismo._

 _Número 4: Sujeto A seguirá ejerciendo su trabajo._

 _Número 5: Sujeto A se niega a ir en eventos públicos a los que el Sujeto B esté invitado (entrega de premios, fiestas, estrenos, etc.)_

 _Número 6: Sujeto B se compromete a proteger de la mediática a Sujeto A._

 _Número 7: Sujeto A se compromete que sólo utilizará su matrimonio con Sujeto B para hacer sufrir a aquellos que la destrozaron._

 _Número 8: Sujeto A y Sujeto B seguirán actuando y_ _ **siendo amigos**_ _, queda terminantemente prohibido la incomodidad en ambos, al igual que ambos se comprometen a no causar ninguna situación que pueda provocar tal incomodidad._

 _Número 9: Sujeto A no aceptará ningún trato especial por ser la esposa de Sujeto B._

 _Número 10: Todas las decisiones que tomen el Sujet deberán ser comunicadas primero ante la otra parte._

Peeta me mira con expresión confusa y al mismo tiempo como si no creyese lo que estuviera viendo. Vuelve a fijar su mirada ante los papeles que tiene en la mano antes de volver a mirarme… aunque ahora noto una ligera diversión en su rostro.

-Katniss… cuando ayer te dije que te fueras a tu casa para pensar en las condiciones que tenemos a partir de ahora. –empieza a hablar. –No me refería a que tuvieras que redactar un contrato… literalmente.

-Creo que es la mejor forma para mantener nuestros límites… ¿o me dirás que tú tampoco has pensado en ciertas condiciones?

-Sí… -asiente. –Pero no he redactado un contrato donde tengamos que firmar los dos… -se ríe.

-Bueno, pues coge un bolígrafo y papel y redacta las tuyas mientras me las comentas. –le ordeno.

Peeta se queda estático unos momentos hasta que se da cuenta que mi orden va en serio. Me obedece antes de bufar en toda mi cara y se sienta subiendo ambas piernas sobre su mesa de la sala de estar. Le doy una patada a sus piernas para que las baje al suelo, no me gusta que maltrate así unos muebles tan caros y más cuando fui yo quien estuvo por toda la ciudad buscando los muebles perfectos para su apartamento, y me siento a su lado ojeando lo que escribe con su no tan perfecta letra.

-Espera... ¿qué es eso de tu condición número 2? –le digo.

-Número 2, Sujeto A vivirá con Sujeto B en su casa. –recita lo que pone en su papel. -¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de eso?

-No pienso vivir aquí contigo, Peeta Mellark. –le aseguro.

-Hmmm... ¿dónde has visto a un matrimonio viviendo por separado? Y más que somos unos recién casados... se supone que deberíamos estar súper enamorados. –argumenta.

-Sólo que hay un problema... no estamos "súper enamorados" –le digo con ironía.

-Pero sí recién casados... –me sonríe enseñando todos los dientes. –Así que... no sé si a la gente le parecerá un poco extraño que no vivamos juntos.

-¿Lo dices por los paparazzis? –le digo. –Mira mis términos, número 6.

Peeta remueve los papeles con exageración como si hubiese escrito un testamento por condiciones. Le doy una colleja y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Instantáneamente sonrío y él se abalanza sobre mí haciéndome cosquillas. De repente es como si volviéramos a ser nosotros, Katniss y Peeta, los _cómplices_ en todo… desde que llevamos uso de razón. Peeta se detiene cuando ambos nos estamos quedando sin aire en nuestros pulmones. Me ayuda a incorporarme para sentarme bien en el sofá tirando de mis brazos, nos secamos las lágrimas de las mejillas e intentamos recuperar una respiración normal.

-Katniss, no tienes por qué poner en nuestras condiciones que tengo la responsabilidad de protegerte de la mediática… sabes muy bien que desde que estás conmigo en este mundo, tu seguridad es una de mis prioridades. –me sonríe. –Pero sí te tengo que asegurar que no podré protegerte completamente… vas a aparecer como mi mujer y te convertirás en su punto de mira… hay una gran probabilidad de que tu cara aparezca en muchas revistas… pero haré todo lo posible para mantener tu vida los más privado posible.

Suspiro. Peeta tiene razón, él es uno de los actores más codiciados de todo Hollywood y obviamente el rostro de su mujer no pasará desapercibido para las moscas de la mediática. Supongo que el hecho de que quizás mañana mismo toda la ciudad quedará empapelada con mi rostro, tendré que aprender a soportar el peso de llevar la etiqueta de ser la mujer de Peeta Mellark.

-Está bien, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme… -murmuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo con todas tus condiciones, pero tengo unas dudas con el número 5 y 9. –expone. –No tienes por qué ir en todos los eventos públicos a los que vaya a ir… pero sí quizás te pida que asistas en algunos...

-Peeta… no soy una mujer trofeo. –aseguro.

-Sabes muy bien que yo jamás te trataría como una mujer trofeo. –me dice. –Pero sigo diciendo lo mismo… debemos mantener las apariencias… Además, tú siempre vas conmigo en los eventos.

-Como tu estilista… no como tu mujer.

-No te preocupes, cuando estés conmigo en los eventos me aseguraré de tu condición número 6, ¿te parece?

-¿Lo prometes?

-¿Lo dudas?

Sonrío.

-Bien, yo no tengo muchas condiciones… así que te pido que consideres tu mudanza aquí en mi casa. –me mira. –Aquí hay una habitación muy bonita y espaciosa, y con un baño para ti, te compraré los muebles y todo lo que necesites.

-Número 9, Peeta. –le recuerdo.

-No te estoy dando un trato especial, tómalo como un dueño de la casa que quiere terminar de amueblar una habitación de su casa.

Entrecierro los ojos y Peeta sonríe.

-Sólo queda el número 1, ¿quiénes son los que deben conocer nuestro secreto? –me pregunta.

Sinceramente ya había estado pensando en eso. Y obviamente sólo he dado con tres nombres, las tres personas en las que más confío, y más importante en mi vida, a parte de mis padres y Peeta.

-Johanna, Finnick y Annie. –murmuro observando su expresión.

-Ni siquiera sé para qué pregunto… -se ríe. –Pero está bien, supongo que es bueno para nosotros que tus mejores amigos "sepan" que ya estábamos en una "relación"… para seguirnos el juego…

Asiento.

-¿Y tú? ¿A quién se lo quieres contar? –le pregunto.

-A Effie no, porque seguramente se le ocurrirán muchas cosas de cómo "esto" afectará mis carrera. –piensa. –Puede que a Thresh y Cato. Sí… nos vendrá bien que mi primo lo sepa… más por mi abuela.

Entonces se me enciende la bombilla, no me había acordado de la adorable de Sae, la abuelita de Peeta, quién lo adora con toda su vida. Será una gran sorpresa para ella… porque a diferencia de mis padres, que seguramente están en alguna montaña del mundo haciendo meditación alejados de la realidad, ella sí que se va a enterar del bombazo que vamos a lanzar.

-Y… ¿qué vamos a hacer con tu abuela? –pregunto un poco asustada.

-Bueno, no tardará en enterarse… pero no creo que le moleste que seas mi esposa. –sonríe. –Ella te adora… lo que no sé es cómo reaccionará pero ya lo iremos planeando…

-Vale, con mis padres no habrá ningún problema… que yo sepa están cerca del fin del mundo sin televisión, móviles y cualquier tipo de comunicación así no nos tenemos que preocupar por ellos… al menos eso espero.

Ambos nos quedamos callados, sellando que todo está dicho sobre nuestro contrato. Hasta que me acuerdo de algo.

-La duración… ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar con el contrato?

Y esta vez nos miramos con seriedad. Cómo se me ha olvidado una cosa tan importante.

-¿Cuándo es la boda? –pregunta Peeta.

-Creo recordar que dentro de tres meses… -suspiro.

-¿Y no es demasiado pronto para que manden las invitaciones? –pregunta Peeta curioso.

-No sé…-me encojo de hombros. –Tampoco me he puesto a pensar en eso…

Peeta se queda callado, creo que está pensando algo… o ya se le ha ocurrido otro de sus "brillantes" ideas.

-Creo esos tres meses lo podemos utilizar a nuestro favor… digo, serán suficientes para construir nuestra historia de amor… -piensa.

-Pero no me has respondido… ¿y la duración de nuestro contrato? –sigo con mi pregunta.

-No creo que sea buena idea divorciarnos tan pronto… será… extraño. –murmura.

-No pienso estar casada contigo tanto tiempo… -le digo.

-¿Por qué no? –dice con diversión y le fulmino con la mirada. -¿Por qué no lo vemos sobre la marcha?

-Seis meses… -me pronuncio. –En seis meses termina nuestro contrato.

-¿Tan pronto? –exclama.

-Podemos hacerlo a escondidas… comprendo tu situación… además, no se notará porque seguiremos llevándonos bien.

Peeta no parece convencido con mi decisión pero sabe que no vale la pena discutir conmigo ya que nunca ha podido negarme nada. Se supone que con toda la información de nuestro contrato hablado ya está todo arreglado… aunque quedaría el problema de hablar con nuestros amigos… y bueno, cuando llegue el momento, hablar con la abuela de Peeta.

Mi amigo barra esposo y yo firmamos el contrato que he redactado con nos sonreímos mientras nos damos la mano.

-Está hecho, entonces. –le digo.

-Eres oficialmente la señora Katniss Mellark. –sonríe triunfante.

-Y ahora… toca enfrentarnos a todos… -suspiro.

-Pero ahora tienes a tu marido respaldándote.

No sé por qué pero eso me da un escalofrío extraño. Suena bien pero al mismo tiempo atemorizante… y sé que aunque creemos que todo nos irá bien, estoy segura que nos vamos a encontrar con una serie de problemas que nos hará tirarnos de los pelos.

:

:

Y como lo decía antes, aquí viene nuestro problema número 1. ¿Cómo decirles a tus amigos que te has casado con tu mejor amigo por venganza a tu ex prometido y su futura esposa que un día fue mi mejor amiga?

Peeta y yo decidimos prepararles una cena, en plan reunión de amigos. Obviamente cuando llamé a Annie para invitarles a ella y a su marido primero me quiso matar porque no tendrían con quién dejar a su angelito Finn. Pero como siempre, ella tampoco es capaz de negarme nada y más cuando le dije que tenía una noticia muy importante que comunicar. Y Johanna nunca es un problema en cuanto a quedadas repentinas ya que siempre se apunta a todo, tan solo le dices hora y lugar y ¡voilá! Peeta también ha llamado a Thresh, ya que a pesar de ser algo así como su asistente personal es un gran amigo de los dos, y Cato que seguramente será el que se retrase un poquito. El primo de Peeta es un gran abogado conocido en LA y bueno, casi siempre está ocupado.

Como no soy buena en la cocina, le propuse a Peeta que pidiéramos comida a lo que él rotundamente se negó. Si Peeta no hubiera sido actor, lo más probable es que hubiera terminado siendo chef, y estoy segura que lo haría igual de genial en ambos casos. Así que, como buen "marido", él decidió preparar la cena mientras yo me voy a mi casa para prepararme.

Sinceramente tampoco pienso ponerme nada especial, digo, creo que con ponerme mis vaqueros rotos y mi camiseta de _Rolling Stones_ negra es suficiente. Aunque estaba bastante segura que en cuanto me vea Peeta lo primero que me preguntará si de verdad soy estilista y luego me regañará por mi costumbre de no "arreglarme".

Y por eso, en vez de ponerme mis Vans rojas… me he decantado por unos zapatos de tacón de infarto. Eso reducirá el tiempo de regaño.

Cuando llego en la casa de Peeta lo primero que hace es mirarme de la cabeza a los pies, y asentir en aprobación a lo cual yo me rio. Después de todo, yo soy la estilista.

-¿Me podrás preparar una la lechuga para la ensalada sin quemarme la cocina mientras me doy una ducha rápida? –me dice riéndose.

-Já. Já. –río con ironía.

Peeta se mete en el baño mientras saco la lechuga de la nevera y comienzo a cortarla y limpiarla. Decido ojear lo que nos ha preparado nuestro chef personal, y mis tripas comienzan a sonar cuando veo la carne a punto dentro del horno con unas verduras. Una cosa está clara… estoy segura que ganaré unos kilos en cuanto me mude aquí.

Entonces se me enciende la bombilla. Joder, he estado pensando en tantas cosas que aún no he asimilado el hecho de que quizás mañana mismo Peeta me diga que me mude aquí en su apartamento. A ver, no sería la primera vez que me quede aquí es obvio. Me quedé aquí unos días mientras pintaban mi apartamento y otras cuantas semanas cuando tuvieron que exterminar unas cuantas termitas en mi casa… pero mudarme aquí por unos cuantos meses y ser la "esposa" de Peeta es una cosa muy diferente.

Cuando termino de cortar y de limpiar la lechuga, decido ojear la habitación de invitados. El apartamento de Peeta es un loft con un pequeño ático convertido en una habitación con baño para invitados. Cuando subes la escalera de caracol colocado justo en la sala de estar te encuentras directamente con la habitación completamente blanca, al contrario que el de Peeta que es completamente negra, no hay puertas tan solo la puerta que da hacia el baño. La verdad es que es bastante acogedor, ya he dormido aquí unas cuantas veces pero ahora tengo que empezar a verlo como mi nueva habitación… lo cual se me viene un escalofrío en toda la espalda.

-¿Quieres pintarlo de otro color? –oigo de repente la voz de Peeta detrás de mi oreja.

Salto del susto y me echo hacia delante para encararlo. Peeta está completamente mojado, con tan solo una toalla roja rodeando su cintura y otra toalla más pequeña en la mano mientras se seca el pelo. Trago en seco.

-¡¿Me quieres matar del susto o qué?! –exclamo con la mano en el pecho.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No me quiero quedar viudo a un día de estar casado! –exclama en broma.

-¡Peeta! –le regaño.

-Vale, perdón. –se ríe. –Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Lo quieres pintar de otro color… o quieres otros muebles…? Mañana mismo lo arreglamos.

-Ahhmmm… -murmuro nerviosa. –Mejor lo hablamos más tarde… ve a vestirte que no deben de tardar.

-En eso tienes razón… -y baja las escaleras corriendo. -¡Corta unas tres zanahorias por favor! –exclama y se oye cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

¿Por qué me siento de esta manera extraña? No creo que sea por haber visto a Peeta de esa manera… digo, soy su estilista y le veo prácticamente todos los días semidesnudo, hasta le tengo a milímetros de mi cuerpo mientras le tomo las medidas. Seguramente es por estar aquí y pensando en el cambio que va a dar mi vida dentro de unos días… sí, seguramente es eso.

:

:

La velada no ha hecho más que comenzar. Cato acaba de llegar mientras que los demás ya van por su tercera botella de cerveza, excepto Finnick que tiene que conducir. Así que nada más saber que Cato ya está subiendo el ascensor, yo ya le recibo en la puerta con su primera botella de cerveza mientras los demás ayudan a Peeta a preparar la mesa, y cuando me refiero a los demás sólo me refiero a Finnick.

Hablamos de cosas triviales a pesar de que Annie no para de hacerme ojitos mientras todos reímos con un caso peculiar que lleva Cato ahora mismo. Cuando ya llegamos por postre, y después de un botella de vino, Peeta y yo decidimos servir el postre… así que los dos nos levantamos y nos vamos juntitos hacia la cocina.

-¿Preparada? –me susurra mientras me pasa una bandeja.

-No… ¿y tú? –le digo.

-Bueno, alguno de los dos tiene que estar preparado. –se ríe.

Le servimos a cada uno su postre y Peeta carraspea para llamar la atención de todos.

-Chicos… -llama Peeta.

Todos le miran con atención al mismo tiempo que él me mira a mí.

-Nos hemos casado. –suelta él de repente.

Todos se quedan callados… tan callados que sólo falta el efecto del grillo.

-¿Quiénes? –suelta Johanna.

En ese mismo momento todas las miradas, menos el de Johanna se posan en mí.

-No… -susurra Thresh. –Dime que no… -dice mirándome.

-Dios mío… -le sigue ahora Annie.

-Espera… ¿entonces la noticia era verdad? –ahora pregunta Finnick.

-Vale, me he perdido. –murmura Johanna mirándonos a todos.

-¡Katniss y Peeta se han casado, Johanna! –exclama Annie a todo pulmón.

Creo que Johanna ha superado el límite de alcohol en su organismo cuando la veo mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados por unos cuantos minutos antes de agarrarme de los hombros y agitarme como si fuera una botella de batido.

-¡¿Os casasteis en Las Vegas?! –exclama Johanna.

Para cuando todos, extrañamente para Peeta y para mí, nos empiezan a felicitar… ahí es cuando nos damos cuenta de que algo va mal.

-Chicos… tantos años siendo amigos…sabía que al final terminaríais juntos los dos… -me abraza Annie por la espalda.

Peeta y yo nos miramos y enseguida nos levantamos con horror.

-Esperad… no es lo que parece… -intento explicarles. –Digo, Peeta y yo nos emborrachamos… y nos casamos…

Entonces cesan las risas de felicidad.

-Mejor… vamos a la sala y os lo explicamos mejor… -habla Peeta ante la cara de desconcierto de todos.

Me agarro en los brazos de Annie mientras su mirada hacia mí grita por una explicación. Me doy cuenta que el único que ha estado callado todo este tiempo es Cato, quién agarra su botella de cerveza de la mesa y se levanta con tranquilidad para seguirnos. No puedo evitar mirarle pidiendo algún consejo como la niña pequeña que siempre corría a él como si fuera mi propio hermano mayor. Él pasa a mi lado tan sólo dedicándome una sonrisa y pellizcando suavemente mis mejillas, haciéndome saber que me he metido en un gran problema.

Todos sentamos en la sala y Peeta y yo les explicamos absolutamente todo lo que pasó aquella noche, la principal razón del por qué lo hemos hecho y de nuestro contrato. Por la cara de todos, deduzco que la idea no les hace mucha gracia y más de una mirada asesina me he ganado de Finnick, Johanna y Annie. Me conocen, de hecho son los únicos que me conocen tan bien como Peeta y saben que no soy la típica persona que recurre a este tipo de cosas con tal de ·"vengarme", o más bien nunca he sido una persona vengativa.

Cuando Peeta se calla y les pregunta qué opinan… nadie parece querer opinar.

Hasta que el silencio se rompe con el suspiro de Cato.

-Sabéis que no teníais por qué casaros… -nos dice. –Digo, no estoy en contra de la venganza porque el cabrón de Gale se lo merece… tan solo… no sé, podríais decir que estáis casados y ya…

Todos asienten.

-Además… Peeta es una figura pública. –también habla Finnick. –No creo que vuestro matrimonio sea uno normal y tranquilo…

Obviamente Peeta y yo no somos capaces de argumentar nada porque sabemos muy bien que tienen razón. Tan solo nos miramos como dos cachorros perdidos y culpables.

-¿Firmasteis algo? –pregunta Cato.

-Sí… además, era una capilla registrada así que era completamente legal. –le explica Peeta su primo.

-Bien, mañana lo comprobaré con algunos contactos que tengo… -nos dice. –Pero tú Peeta… ¿Cómo piensas decírselo a la abuela?

-Eso lo hablamos más tarde… -le dice.

-Nosotros… -digo yo y todos me miran. –Queríamos decíroslo porque necesitamos vuestra ayuda… más para montar bien nuestra historia…

-¿Sabéis qué? Me da igual si todo esto es una locura… pero a mí me parece una idea cojonuda. –exclama Johanna. –Contad conmigo… me muero por destrozar a esa Madge…

-Contad conmigo…os protegeré de Effie. –sigue Thresh y reímos.

-Conmigo también… -suspira Annie. –Para una locura que hace Katniss…

Abrazo a Annie y ella me susurra un "hablamos luego", mientras que Finnick también me da su aprobación revolviéndome el pelo.

-Buenos, ¿estamos juntos en esto? –Johanna nos mira a todos.

Y tan solo pienso… que tengo los mejores amigos del universo.

Y que se preparen Gale y Madge.

:

:

Finnick y Annie me llevan a casa después de una larga charla y planes que hicimos después de obtener la aprobación de todos. Cato también se quedó en la casa de Peeta para hablar sobre el asunto de su abuela.

Nada más llegar en la entrada de mi edificio Annie le pide a Finnick si puede pasar la noche conmigo, obviamente su marido sabe que me va a caer una buena regañina por su parte así que decide no entrometerse. Por tanto, le dejo a Annie una de mis pijamas y espero como una niña pequeña asustada sentada en el sofá mientras que se asegura de que el pequeño Finn está bien con su papá.

Cuando ella termina la llamada… siento como si mi corazón fuera a salírseme de mi pecho.

-A ver… ¿Qué piensas sobre todo eso que habéis montado? –me mira con seriedad mientras se sienta a mi lado.

-Bueno, al principio quise anular la boda… pero entonces… me encontré con Madge ayer por la tarde… y… Annie, quiero dejar de ser la patética ex que aún no supera que la hayan dejado plantada. –murmuro intentando no derrumbarme.

-Primero, tú no eres patética. Segundo, lo has superado, créeme. Y tercero, sé que esos dos y todas aquellas personas que te menosprecian se merece la venganza… -me dice con una sonrisa. –Pero… ¿hay algo más?

Me quedo confusa.

-Algo más… ¿cómo? –pregunto.

Annie parece desechar una idea de su cabeza antes de poder decirla y niega con la cabeza.

-Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado… -suspira.

-¿Por qué? –sigo confusa. –Por dios, Annie, es Peeta.

-Lo sé. Por eso. –me responde demasiado segura.

-No te entiendo. –sigo aún más confusa.

-Tan sólo… no quiero volver a verte destrozada…

Y con eso ella decide concluir nuestra conversación. Me arrastra en la cama y me abraza para dormirnos. Muchas veces siempre he pensado que Annie es algo así como una especie de adivina… o simplemente está mentalmente desorientada porque dice unas cosas que realmente te pueden dejar descolocada.

La primera razón del por qué he aceptado todo es porque es Peeta. Me siento segura con él y confío plenamente en él. Pero ahora con todo esto que suelta Annie…

Mi móvil suena cuando recibe un mensaje. Es un mensaje de Peeta.

 _ **Hola Kat, espero no molestarte. Preparate mañana a primera hora… pasaré por ti y vamos a comprar tus muebles y todo lo que necesites. Te quiero, un beso.**_

Así que lo decía en serio eso de remodelar mi habitación, y esta vez se lo permitiré.

Pero espera… eso significa que vamos a salir de compras juntos lo que…

Mierda, la batalla empieza mañana.

:

:

 **¡Hola! Primero quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza del capítulo, es que he estado estudiando para mis exámenes y bueno, he estado escribiendo el capitulo mientras intento despejar un poco mi mente xD Y ya después de es aquello, quiero dar las GRACIAS a todos los que me dedicaron un poco de su tiempo para leer el capítulo 1. Wow, me sorprendí mucho cuando de repente me empezaban a llegar más reviews, follow y favorites así que MILES DE GRACIAS por eso.**

 **Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado y que tengáis muchas ganas de leer los siguientes capítulos :)**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir a parte de que por favor me tengáis paciencia con las actualizaciones. Y para aquellos que me preguntan por los días de actualización, subo los capítulos en cuanto los tengo listos... pero sí mas o menos actualizo los fines de semana.**

 **Espero que nos leamos muy pronto, y espero vuestros reviews, follows y/o favorites!**

 **-BangsieWolf**


End file.
